deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 5/Downloadable Content
The following is a list of Downloadable Content available for ''Dead or Alive 5. Please note that this list has been order to reflect their release dates on Xbox Live and the PlayStation Network. Costume Pack Round 1 First Time Pack Also called the "Additional Costume Set", this pack was released on October 2nd, 2012. This pack is free to download on both consoles, and so far is the only free pack available. All of these costumes have been seen in previous titles. These are included as unlockables in ''Dead or Alive 5 UltimateOfficial website: "DEAD OR ALIVE 5 ULTIMATE|FEATURES" and Dead or Alive 5 Last Round.Official website: "Dead or Alive 5 Last Round - Costumes" 11.jpg|Akira Yuki: A red Chinese-inspired shirt with a golden dragon pattern, a tied black bandana, black pants and black shoes. Snap_2012-10-23_at_18.47.50.png|A mercenary outfit for Bayman consisting of a black t-shirt under a bright orange padded vest, grey-and-white camouflaged pants, a red beret, black gloves and combat boots. 3155556181.jpg|A costume for Christie consisting of a black leather open jacket and pants with blue flame detailing (no undershirt), jaw-shaped leg guards, red-and-black boots, and red belt and jewelry. 02_doa5dlc09.jpg|A martial arts costume for Gen Fu consisting of a black and white tiger-fur one-piece with a black over-robe. Doa3-1349180.jpg|A formal costume for Helena Douglas consisting of a red jacket with tails, white pants, white gloves, and red boots. Dead-or-Alive-5-6.jpg|Kokoro: Short blue happi with one sleeve off, a white strapless bra and white shorts underneath, a tied blue headband, white ankle socks and brown sandals with blue straps. Free-dead-or-alive-5-costume-1-600x337.jpg|Mila's new fighting costume that was originally Tina's from Dead or Alive: Black spandex pants with red top, gloves and boots. "ABOVE" and "BOARD" is written in yellow on the gloves and sides of the pants. 02_doa5dlc07.jpg|Pai Chan Red Chinese robe with pull-on sleeves, dark brown shorts underneath with tiny black dots and gold sandals. Doa5_dlc01_10_thumb.jpg|Sarah Bryant: A white shirt with a pink tank top underneath, a gold "K" pendant, blue jeans, a white belt and brown heeled boots. DLC6_Tina.jpg|Tina Armstrong: Blue spandex wrestler suit with "DWA" written in yellow on the chest and on the side of the legs, white gloves and boots and blue pads. 02_doa5dlc10.jpg|Zack's trademark alien costume: a silver alien bodysuit with an antenna, a picture of a pink heart on the chest, green light wristbands and hot pink sunglasses. Costume Packs Round 2 This was the first lot of paid DLC for Dead or Alive 5, released October 16th, 2012. The costumes are available as three separate packs for $4.99/400MSP each, or as a bundle of twelve costumes for $12.99/1040MSP. These three packs are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate and Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Kitty Pack The Kitty Pack is a set of four revealing leather cat-girl costumes for Christie, Helena Douglas, Lisa Hamilton, and Tina Armstrong. These are based on cat-girl costumes seen on the ''Dead or Alive'' series previously, which were worn by Tina and later Lisa. Christie_kiity.jpg|A black cat costume for Christie consisting of a strapless zip-up leotard with silver hems and a faux-fur tail, pull-on sleeves, knee-high boots, a collar and cat ears accessories. Helena_kiity.jpg|A white cat costume for Helena consisting of a zip-up leotard with jacket sleeves, pink hems and a faux-fur tail, high-heel boots, a pink collar and cat ears. CoRTv.jpg|A white cat costume for Lisa consisting of a strapless zip-ups leotard with pink hems and a faux fur tail, pull-on sleeves, high-heel boots, a pink collar and cat ears. Tina_kiity.jpg|A black cat costume for Tina consisting of a leather leotard with jacket sleeves, high-heel boots, fishnet tights, a black collar and cat ears. Special Set The Special Set is a set of various costumes for Kasumi, Leifang, Lisa and Ryu Hayabusa. All of these costumes have been seen in previous Dead or Alive titles, bar Ryu's outfit which was taken from the series Ninja Gaiden. 09.jpg|Casual costume for Kasumi consisting of white overalls over a sleeveless black and white striped shirt, and yellow wristbands. Leifang_panda.jpg|Casual costume for Leifang consisting of a white and black, long-sleeved hoodie with a cartoon panda face over the chest, a black skirt and long black stockings. XpxOw.jpg|Black, sleeveless dress for Lisa (originally Leifang's) with long black gloves, two gold bracelets on her left wrist, black knee-high stockings and black high-heeled sandals. Hayabusa_fiend.jpg|A costume for Ryu based on a black and red Fiend from Ninja Gaiden. Spikes stand out from his body and his face resembles a skull. What a Character The What a Character pack is a set of special costumes for Hitomi, Lisa, Mila and Rig. 05.jpg|Maid outfit from Dead or Alive: Dimensions for Hitomi consisting of a red maid dress over a white shirt, a green sash and a white apron. GgaL5.jpg|Party dress from Dead or Aive: Dimensions for Lisa consisting of a yellow dress and a black mask. Mila_maid.jpg|Maid outfit for Mila consisting of a dark green dress over a white shirt, a black sash and a white apron. Rig_bartender.jpg|Bartender outfit for Rig consisting of a light grey weskit over a white shirt, a black bowtie and black pants. Costume Packs Round 3 Released October 30th 2012, these costumes are available as three separate packs for $4.99/400MSP each, or as a bundle of twelve costumes for $12.99/1040MSP. These three packs are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Gym Class The Gym Class set features sport clothing for Ayane, Hitomi, Kasumi and Kokoro, styled to mimic the typical female uniform form for gym class in Japanese high schools. This style of costume has been seen in the ''Dead or Alive'' series previously. 02.jpg|A gym kit for Ayane consisting of a white t-shirt with dark blue hems, dark blue short-shorts, gym socks and running shoes. Her name is written in Japanese on the name tag across her chest. 0aw.jpg|A gym kit for Hitomi consisting of a white t-shirt with brown hems, brown short-shorts, gym socks and running shoes. Her name is written in Japanese on the name tag across her chest. 01.jpg|A gym kit for Kasumi consisting of a white t-shirt with dark blue hems, dark blue short-shorts, gym socks and running shoes. Her name is written in Japanese on the name tag across her chest. 04.jpg|A gym kit for Kokoro consisting of a white t-shirt with brown hems, brown short-shorts, gym socks and running shoes. Her name is written in Japanese on the name tag across her chest. Uniform Ayane_せいふく.jpg|Ayane's school uniform. A blue vest over a paler blue shirt, with a red ribbon. Kasumi_せいふく.jpg|Kasumi's school uniform. It is a traditional Japanese sailor uniform; with navy blue skirt and accent, white shirt, and a red sailor ribbon along with her usual yellow hair ribbon. ヒトミせいふく.jpg|A brown-themed Japanese sailor uniform for Hitomi. Kokoro_Uniform.jpg|Kokoro's school uniform. Actually the same uniform as C4, sans the jacket. Special Set 2 Ayane_Overalls.jpg|Shirtless overalls for Ayane. She has purple wristbands. Mila_bunny.jpg|A white bunny swimsuit for Mila to match the others. Lei_Fang_Special_2.jpg|Third costume from Dead or Alive: black leather shorts and vest. Hayate_Special_2.jpg|Hayate's C1 with his shirt off. Costume Packs Round 4 Released November 13th, 2012, this round includes costumes that were originally pre-order or Collectors Edition exclusives. They are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Player’s Swimwear Pack 1 These were originally included as voucher codes with the Dead or Alive 5 Collectors Edition. This DLC set comes with one swimsuit for every playable female cast member. The swimsuits themselves come from Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. The girls who had previously appeared in Xtreme 2 have swimsuits taken from their own personal collections, while newcomers and guest characters have "borrowed" costumes. These costumes are available as three separate packs of $4.99/400MSP each, or bundled as the Player’s Swimwear Set for $12.99/1040MSP. DOA5 Kasumi Swimsuit.jpg|The "Lily" for Kasumi: Pink bikini with white polka-dots, and frills around waistband and down the cleavage line. DOA5 Kokoro Swimsuit.jpg|The "Strawberry" for Kokoro: White sleeveless, knotted t-shirt with purple collar-line and logo, with blue-and-white wavy-patterned bikini shorts. Helena Swimsuit DLC.jpg|The "Rusty Nail" for Helena Douglas: Gold slingshot maillot one-piece with frills along the neckline. DOA5 Sarah Swimsuit.jpg|The "Ametrine" for Sarah Bryant: Navy blue and white bandeau bikini with boyshorts. (Originally Christie's) Player’s Swimwear Pack 2 DOA5 Hitomi Swimsuit.jpg|The "Puppy" for Hitomi: Yellow tie-side bikini with red and green hemlines, "FRUITY" printed on the back of the shorts, and a orange logo and Hitomi's initial on the top. DOA5 Leifang Swimsuit.jpg|The "Starling" for Leifang: Faded black halterneck bikini top and matching g-string, with "EAGLE" printed on the left cup and white frills along the cleavage. DOA5 Mila Swimsuit.png|The "Leprechaun" for Mila: Red and white checkered side-tie bikini with black hemlines. (Originally Ayane's) DOA5 Pai Swimsuit.jpg|The "Guava" for Pai Chan: White halterneck bikini and boy-shorts, with navy blue hemlines and multi-coloured checkerboard pattern. (Originally Kokoro's) Player’s Swimwear Pack 3 DOA5 Ayane Swimsuit.jpg|The "Merrow" for Ayane: Brown-green halter slide-side bikini top and green camouflage boy shorts. DOA5 Christie Swimsuit.jpg|The "Turquoise" for Christie: Gold snake skin bandeau bikini. DOA5 Lisa Swimsuit.jpg|The "Melpomene" for Lisa Hamilton: Orange wrap-around one-piece exposing the stomach and back, with extra material hanging down the front of the shorts. DOA5 Tina Swimsuit.jpg|The "Sirius" for Tina Armstrong: American flag halterneck bikini with white strings and latticework down the cleavage. Angels These sets were originally available as pre-order bonuses from various retailers, with all of them costumes are based on Kasumi's special "Rabbit" bikini from Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. These costumes are available as three separate packs of $2.99/240MSP each, or as a bundle of nine costumes for $7.99. These three packs are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate and Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. White rabbit-theme strapless bikinis made from faux fur, with a tail on the shorts, ear accessories, and beach footwear. Doa5_81.jpg|Kasumi Doa5_106.jpg|Hitomi Doa5_107.jpg|Leifang Devils Black rabbit-theme strapless bikinis made from faux fur, with a tail on the shorts, ear accessories, and beach footwear. Doa5_80.jpg|Ayane Doa5_108.jpg|Christie Doa5_109.jpg|Tina DOATEC Divas Black rabbit-theme strapless bikinis made from faux fur, with a tail on the shorts, ear accessories, and beach footwear. 292389_456535447714519_341304070_n.jpg|Kokoro DOA5 Helena DOATEC.jpg|Helena DOA5 Lisa DOATEC.jpg|Lisa Costume Packs Round 5 Released November 27th 2012, these costumes are available as three separate packs for $4.99/400MSP each, or as a bundle of twelve costumes for $12.99/1040MSP. These three packs are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate and Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. China Pack DOA5 Brad China Pack DLC.jpg|Brad: Traditional purple Chinese shirt with white pants, and grey Kung Fu slippers. DOA5 Genfu China.jpg|Gen Fu: Black and white tiger patterned shirt and pants with white over-robe. DOA5 Helena China.jpg|Helena: White party dress with long white gloves, two gold bracelets on her left wrist, white knee-high stockings and white high-heeled sandals. (Recolor of Leifang's C8) DOA5 Jann China Pack DLC.jpg|Jann Lee: A traditional long-sleeved black Chinese shirt, and black Kung Fu slippers. Formal Wear DOA5 Bass Formal Wear DLC.jpg|Bass Armstrong: A modified version of his C6 from Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate; a matching white business suit and fedora hat, and an orange skinny scarf draped over the neck. DOA5 Eliot Formal.jpg|Eliot: Black vest with a white undershirt complete with black formal pants, black shoes with brown soles, and a black bow wrapped around the collar. DOA5 Leifang Formal.jpg|Leifang: Fifth costume from Dead or Alive: blue maid dress over a white shirt, a black choker and necklace, blue wristbands, a white sash and apron. DOA5 Tina Formal.jpg|Tina: White blouse, black skirt, black stockings, red high-heeled shoes and red glasses. Special Set 3 DOA5 Christie Special3.jpg|Christie: Fourth costume from Dead or Alive 4: Black "dominatrix" bondage suit with thigh-high boots, fishnet stockings with garters, long gloves and gold earrings DOA5 Kasumi Special3.jpg|Kasumi: Black rabbit-theme strapless bikini made from faux fur, with a tail on the shorts, ear accessories, and beach footwear. DOA5 Mila Special3.jpg|Mila: Black vest with red and white stripes over black tank top and black leather pants. (Bass C1) DOA5 Zack Special3.jpg|Zack: Gold alien bodysuit with an antenna, green LED chest, blue light wristbands and green sunglasses. Costume Packs Round 6 Released December 18, 2012, these costumes are available as three separate packs for $2.99/240MSP each, or as a bundle of twelve costumes for $7.99/640MSP. These three packs are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Nice Girls Santa-themed red and white Christmas costumes. 643186 20121218 gum002.jpg|Hitomi DOA5 Kasumi NiceGirls.jpg|Kasumi DOA5 Leifang NiceGirls.jpg|Leifang Naughty Girls Santa-themed red and white Christmas costumes. DOA5 Ayane NaughtyGirls.jpg|Ayane DOA5 Christie NaughtyGirls.jpg|Christie DOA5 Tina NaughtyGirls.jpg|Tina Lil' Santas Oversized Santa suits. DOA5 Akira LilSanta.jpg|Akira DOA5 Bass Lil' Santas DLC.jpg|Bass DOA5 Bayman LilSanta.jpg|Bayman DOA5 Hayate Lil' Santas DLC.jpg|Hayate DOA5 Jannlee LilSanta.jpg|Jann Lee DOA5 Hayabusa LilSanta.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa Costume Packs Round 7 Released December 18, 2012, these costumes are available as three separate packs for $2.99/240MSP each, or as a bundle of twelve costumes for $7.99/640MSP. These three packs are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Nice Girls 2 Santa-themed red and white Christmas costumes. DOA5 Helena NiceGirls 2.jpg|Helena Santa's Nice Girls.jpg|Kokoro DOA5 Sarah NiceGirls2.jpg|Sarah Naughty Girls 2 Santa-themed red and white Christmas costumes. DOA5 Lisa NaughtyGirls2.jpg|Lisa DOA5 Mila NaughtyGirls2.jpg|Mila DOA5 Pai NaughtyGirls2.jpg|Pai Lil' Santas 2 Oversized Santa suits. DOA5 Bass Lil' Santas 2 DLC.jpg|Bass (Mr. Strong) DOA5 Brad LilSanta2.jpg|Brad DOA5 Eliot LilSanta2.jpg|Eliot DOA5 Genfu LilSanta2.jpg|Gen Fu DOA5 Rig LilSantas2.jpg|Rig DOA5 Zack LilSanta2.jpg|Zack Hotties Swimwear & Zack Island Stage Released January 22nd 2013, these costumes are available as three separate packs for $4.99/400MSP each, or as a bundle of twelve costumes for $12.99/1040MSP. The Zack Island Stage is a free download. The costumes are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Hotties Swimwear Pack 1 DOA5 Helena Hotties1.jpg|Helena: "Rob Roy" camisole. DOA5 Kasumi Hotties1.jpg|Kasumi: "Azalea" bikini. Hotties Swimwear.jpg|Kokoro: "Apple" bikini. DOA5 Sarah Hotties1.jpg|Sarah: "Jade" bikini. (Originally Christie's) Hotties Swimwear Pack 2 DOA5 Hitomi Hotties2.jpg|Hitomi: "Auriga" swimsuit. DOA5 Leifang Hotties2.jpg|Leifang: "Goldcrest" bikini. DOA5 Mila Hotties2.jpg|Mila: "Emerald" bikini. (Originally Christie's) DOA5 Pai Hotties2.jpg|Pai: "Orange" bikini. (Originally Kokoro's) Hotties Swimwear Pack 3 DOA5 Ayane Hotties3.jpg|Ayane: "Ariel" swimsuit. DOA5 Christie Hotties3.jpg|Christie: "Jasper" swimsuit. (Same as C6, in white) DOA5 Lisa Hotties3.jpg|Lisa: "Astarte" swimsuit. (Same as C7, in orange) DOA5 Tina Hotties3.jpg|Tina: "Mulifein" swimsuit. (Same as C7, in orange and green) Costume Packs Round 9 Released February 19, 2013, these eleven costumes are available as one pack for $4.99/400MSP. They are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate and Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Fighter Pack Characters: Akira, Bass, Bayman, Brad Wong, Eliot, Gen Fu, Hayate, Jann Lee, Rig, Ryu Hayabusa, Zack DOA5 Bayman Fighter Pack DLC.jpg|Bayman DOA5 Jann Fighter Pack DLC.jpg|Jann Lee DOA5 Rig FightersPack.jpg|Rig Costume Packs Round 10 Released July 16, 2013, this round collects costumes that were previously only available for Dead or Alive 5+ on PlayStation Vita. Hot Getaway Pack 1 These costumes are available as three separate packs for $4.99/400MSP each, or as a bundle of twelve costumes for $12.99/1040MSP. DOA5 Kasumi Getaway1.jpg|Kasumi Ss01 09.jpg|Kokoro DOA5 Helena Getaway1.jpg|Helena DOA5 Sarah Getaway1.jpg|Sarah Hot Getaway Pack 2 DOA5 Hitomi Getaway2.jpg|Hitomi DOA5 Leifang Getaway2.jpg|Leifang DOA5 Lisa Getaway2.jpg|Lisa DOA5 Pai Getaway2.jpg|Pai Hot Getaway Pack 3 DOA5 Ayane Getaway3.jpg|Ayane DOA5 Christie Getaway3.jpg|Christie DOA5 Tina Getaway3.jpg|Tina DOA5 Mila Getaway3.jpg|Mila Cheerleader Set These ten costumes are sold individually for $0.99/80MSP each, or as a bundle for $8.99/720MSP. They are included as unlockables in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. DOA5 Kasumi Cheerleader.jpg|Kasumi DOA5 Ayane Cheerleader.jpg|Ayane DOA5 Tina Cheerleader.jpg|Tina DOA5 Hitomi Cheerleader.jpg|Hitomi 860099 10151365436106785 1249980277 o.jpg|Kokoro DOA5 Leifang Cheerleader.jpg|Leifang DOA5 Mila Cheerleader.jpg|Mila DOA5 Helena Cheerleader.jpg|Helena DOA5 Christie Cheerleader.jpg|Christie DOA5 Lisa Cheerleader.jpg|Lisa See also *Dead or Alive 5/Costumes *Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate/Downloadable Content *Dead or Alive 5 Last Round/Downloadable Content External links *Official US DLC site References Category:Catalogues and Datasheets